Justice/Dialogue
Justice's dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Justice shares with the other companions, in which they discuss each other's backgrounds, and their reactions to the game's events. Justice's remarks * (When entering the Amaranthine market) "This is where mortals come to trade? I once tried to trade with a hunger demon. It wasn't very reasonable." * (On the bridge in Knotwood Hills) "I sense darkspawn nearb--Pardon me. That is likely not a surprise." * (Upon finding the secret passage in Kal'Hirol) "I would have preferred the direct approach. It is more righteous." * (When walking inside Kal'Hirol Main Hall) "There are places in the Fade that look like this. Usually a hunger demon is to blame." * (When nearing large lyrium container in Kal'Hirol Trade Quarter) "This...this substance...sings to me. Do you hear it? I did not know something so beautiful could exist." * (Kal'Hirol Lower Reaches, in the long hallway) "I suspect we're in for a big surprise at the end of this passageway." * (Kal'Hirol's Lower Reaches, near the broodmother pit) "I cannot bear the sight of those creatures. Let us destroy them and be done with this!" * (When entering the Wending Wood, upon seeing the wreaked caravan) "These people must be avenged." * (At an overlook in the Wending Wood, near the suspicious camp.) "One can see for miles. I never thought the world of mortals would be so beautiful." * (At buriel pit in the Wending Wood) "They are human, and probably from a settlement near here. No doubt they were sent to get rid of whatever is in the woods. I swear, I will avenge their deaths." * (At the Silverite Mine, upon seeing the ballista) "Let us avoid direct confrontation with these darkspawn. Kristoff's body is showing disturbing wear and tear." * (When nearing the dragon bone head in the Blackmarsh) "It was the baroness who destroyed this beast, centuries ago. The villagers in the Fade talked about it." Justice and Anders Justice and Nathaniel Justice and Oghren * Justice: You appear to have a preoccupation with beverages, dwarf. Why is that? * Oghren: "Beverages?" * Justice: I refuse to call them "spirits." It is a humiliating word for your drink. * Oghren: Oh, you mean the booze! You should try it! * Justice: If it makes one act like you, I think not. * Oghren: Your loss! * Justice: I attempted to consume one of your beverages. * Oghren: Is that so? And how’d it treat you? * Justice: It did not treat me any way. It tasted like poison. * Oghren: That means you did it right! * Justice: You mortals are curious creatures. (Sigh) * Oghren: Now that you have a physical body, what do you plan to do with it? * Justice: Serve justice, as I always have. * Oghren: I know what I'd do if I suddenly became a complete man. * Justice: You are alluding to something. I know not what. * Oghren: You can't be that stupid. * Justice: We have work to do. * Oghren: Technically, you're dead, right? * Justice: Yes. Technically. * Oghren: How does everything work? How do you grip your sword, for example? * Justice: I do not know. I just do. Magic, I suppose. * Oghren: And... er... everything works? Everything's intact? All the plumbing? * Justice: You are alluding to something. I know not what. * Oghren: Oh, come on! * Justice: You speak often of bodily functions. * Oghren: (Grunts) Not half as often as they happen. * Justice: But why this preoccupation? I have a mortal body, yet it provides me no such amusement. * Oghren: You have a dead mortal body. Try a living one sometime, and then we'll talk. * Justice: Possess a living host? I would never! * Oghren: Tough break. Enjoy the corpse love. * Oghren: You have memories, right? Kristoff's memories. * Justice: Yes. * Oghren: And Kristoff was married? You have memories of that, yes? * Justice: Yes. * Oghren: Aha! So you must know what I'm talking about! * Justice: Must I? * Oghren: Come on! Kristoff must have buttered the southern pony in his day. * Justice: I do not believe Kristoff has ever seen a southern pony, let alone buttered it. What does that even mean? * Oghren: (Sigh) Nothing. It means nothing. Justice and Sigrun Justice and Velanna * Velanna: Ugh... your skin it's peeling. * Justice: Oh really? I didn't notice. * Velanna: Can I give you a poultice? Anything that can help? * Justice: No, I thank you for the offer, but Kristoff's body is dead. There is nothing that can be done. * Velanna: I shant hope for the smell to improve then? * Justice: No, you probably shouldn't. * Velanna: What will happen to you once Kristoff's body has fully decayed? * Justice: I do not know. Perhaps I will be drawn back to the Fade? * Velanna: Or remain here, bound to the tiny motes of dust that once were Kristoff. * Justice: Do you think that's possible? * Velanna: I know less about this than you. How securely is your spirit bound to this body? Can you leave it? * Justice: I could, if I chose to. * Velanna: Do you want to leave it? * Justice: I... do not know anymore. * Velanna: It seems you actually like this world. * Justice: I do. I have had experiences I cannot even begin to explain. * Velanna: A pity that you'll soon fall apart. * Justice: I could find and inhabit another corpse. A female body might offer a different perspective, wouldn't you think? * Velanna: If I die in your presence, you stay away from my body, you hear me? * Justice: Your objection is noted. * Justice: This thing you did, the murders of those men in the forest... * Velanna: What of it? * Justice: What you did was wrong. You must make amends. * Velanna: And to whom should I make these amends? Those humans are dead, if you'll recall. * Justice: You must make amends to humans. It was your condemnation of their race that led to your folly. * Velanna: I wouldn't expect that to occur anytime soon. * Justice: Why do you believe that atonement is unnecessary? * Velanna: By the Creators! This again? * Justice: You murdered humans because you believed they had wronged you, yet they had not. * Velanna: Humans have wronged my kind plenty. * Justice: Yet they were innocent of this. * Velanna: Don't speak of what you do not understand, spirit! * Justice: You are correct that I do not understand, Velanna. Help me to understand. * Velanna: (Sigh) There is... so much history between my kind and humans, Justice. Where would I begin? * Justice: You can only be responsible for your actions, your judgment. Does the same not apply to them? * Velanna: You may be right. I don't know. * Justice: And the atonement? * Velanna: I will atone when they do. * Velanna: What sort of atonement would be appropriate? * Justice: You have reconsidered, then? * Velanna: I am simply curious to hear what you think would be suitable. * Justice: Teach them. Show these humans what they are so carelessly destroying. * Velanna: And if they do not listen? * Justice: Then you have done what you could. * Velanna: It's... worth thinking about. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening dialogues